


lover i don't have to love

by marschallin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's teenaged god complex, M/M, fucked up relationship dynamics, nonconsensual breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marschallin/pseuds/marschallin
Summary: “You do not enjoy your current position? You want one that would suit you better?”“I’m open to any suggestions you may have,” said Albus.





	lover i don't have to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Max](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Max/gifts).



“I think I saw Aberforth reading a newspaper. I’ve never been so shocked in my life.”

Gellert often made his presence known by such announcements. He rarely attacked Aberforth, finding him too-easy of a target, however, he was trying to cheer Albus up and knew that favorable comparisons between him and his brother were the fastest way of doing so. 

“Was it a muggle newspaper?”

There, a hint of a sullen smile. Pleased with his handiwork, Gellert strode from the doorway to the bed and ruffled Albus’s hair. “Forgive me, I did not see. I was profoundly disturbed, you must understand. I thought myself mad.”

“You  _ are _ mad,” said Albus, flipping through  _ New Chemical Light: A Life of  _ _ Sędziwój _ without interest. He paused on one illustration:  Sędziwój kneeling in front of a massive fireplace, arm extended to a crowd of stockinged noblemen. He whistled. “Imagine living then, before the Statute. You could wander into some rich idiot’s court and be worshipped as a god.”

It was usually Gellert, not Albus, who was drawn to such melodrama. Gellert leaned forward to examine the illustration, taking care to lean his palm against Albus’s lower back.

“You haven’t been paying attention if you think Sędziwój was worshipped as a god,” Gellert said. He moved his hand slightly lower, feeling Albus’s muscles tense under him. “He was a court jester. It was the same with Lacki, Dubuis, even Zosimos. They had their bit of fame, but for what? To be just a slightly better treated servant? An exotic bird in a gilded cage?” He leaned down and kissed the back of Albus’s neck, nuzzling the spot where his hairline ended. “I do not think that would suit you,  _ meine Schnecke. _ ”

“This doesn’t suit me me much better,” Albus grumbled. He turned around, dislodging Gellert slightly. They stared at each other across the bed. Gellert reflected, not for the first time, that part of Albus’s charm was his complete ignorance of being as handsome as he was. A man who knew himself to be good-looking would not slouch so, would not seem slightly bewildered at the slightest touch. It was touching, really. Every time they made love, Albus looked a little surprised at his good fortune.

If they were going to fuck, Gellert was going to have to move things alone himself. He leaned forward and caught Albus’s jaw in his hand, and smiled as Albus winced, that same flicker of gratitude. “You do not enjoy your current position? You want one that would suit you better?” 

“I’m open to any suggestions you may have,” said Albus. He was so beautiful in the August sun, smelling of sweat and lavender and clean linen. Gellert had a burst of inspiration. He lowered his hand until he could feel Albus’s Adam’s apple under his palm. He grabbed the soft flesh of his throat; he was not gentle. Albus squirmed. 

“Stop it, if I die I can’t suck you off,” gasped Albus. It was adorable; he was trying so hard to seem calm, to play at flirting, but Gellert could feel his heart run wild under his hands. Albus was frightened.

That was enough; Gellert let him and settled himself on Albus’s hips. Albus wheezed slightly and, winded, stared up at Gellert with confusion and, touchingly, a bit of childish hurt. His eyes dropped and then saw, cheeks reddening, Gellert’s obvious arousal. 

“Don’t do that again.” He sounded unsure. 

“You sound unsure,” said Gellert. Why beat around the bush? 

“I’m quite sure. We are degenerate enough without bringing erotic asphyxiation into the mix. Though, for my part, I do not find it remotely erotic.” 

“Then I will be sure not to. It would be one thing if you found it erotic, but…” Gellert shrugged, laughing. “You are unadventurous.” 

Albus spluttered. “I am very adventurous! Just because I don’t want to die during intercourse or I’m not off with Elphias studying fire crabs in Morocco!”

So that was the cause of this sensitivity, this lingering mood. Gellert cocked his head to the side and, once again, reached for Albus’s jaw. Albus shuddered but did not push him away.

“You received another letter? From your friend?” Gellert bit into Albus’s earlobe and tugged. 

“He is having the time of his life. Without me.” 

They kissed, somewhat lazily, until Gellert became frustrated with their lack of progress and ripped Albus’s shirt off, destroying it in the process. Albus leaned back against the pillows and laughed. “I feel like we’re in one of Mother’s romance novels. Should I beg you not to defile me?”

Gellert licked a straight line down Albus’s chest and considered him, considered the prettiest patch of unblemished skin to mark. He considered Albus, all bravado and naivete. It was a pretty picture before him, if a little dull and predictable. Yes, that was Albus: pretty. He was best when decorative. 

“I’ve already defiled you. It’s too late for you,” Gellert said. He selected the area below Albus’s left collarbone and, after admiring the smoothness of it, leaned down and bit hard. It felt right under his tongue, as if the world had fallen into place. This was how the future looked: the two of them, over everyone else, and Albus under Gellert, moaning slightly all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday max!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope you enjoy these fucked up boys being fucked up!!
> 
> sędziwój was a real alchemist (or as real as any alchemist can be). The illustration is a real work of art: “alchemist sendivogius” by jan matejko. Thanks wikipedia!
> 
> wikipedia also says that “meine Schnecke” means “my snail” and is a common german term of endearment. not my thing but? they're fucked up, as previously established.


End file.
